Taking Chances
by Vacare
Summary: She looks up at him, her eyes questioning and, she can't help it, slightly taunting. She sees his eyes spark once more from the slightest threat to his ability, and she knows the time has come. First D/G fic; let me know what you think!


_AN: So here's my first shot at a Draco/Ginny fic. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

"Just face it, there's no room in your icy heart of stone that you could ever love someone," she retorts.

From the way he stiffens, she can see that, this time, she has crossed the line.

She trembles as he leans in toward her; his eyes are full of rage from the rain of insults she has showered over him. And she knows her words were cruel, but then again, so were his and she never has been one to step down without a fight.

Of course she is used to his anger – they are constantly battling it out with their biting remarks – but this . . . this degree of frustration and dislike is totally foreign. And, though she is reluctant to admit it, quite unnerving.

It is then that she notices he is also shaking; his muscles straining as he clenches his fists, suppressing what she believes is his anger towards her. Despite her fear, she can't help but wondering why this particular comment effects him; why these are the words that have finally gotten under his skin.

A moment has passed, and she is surprised he has not yet lashed out at her – she has come to expect his violent nature. She looks up at him, her eyes questioning and, she can't help it, slightly taunting. She sees his eyes spark once more from the slightest threat to his ability, and she knows the time has come.

Backed against a wall, she closes her eyes, bracing herself for the sting of his slap. Yet, what comes next catches her totally off guard.

"Wrong again," he breathes, before his cool lips come crashing down upon her own warm ones. She lets out a gasp of surprise, and he makes use of it, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

For the briefest of seconds she considers pushing him off – after all, he is her supposed enemy – and demanding to know what he meant by his comment. Instead, she gives into her cravings and returns the kiss.

It's not gentle, nor shy.

It's fierce, passionate, and explosive; the coming together of fire and ice.

They are one. Completely twined together; no beginning, no end.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist, her hands tangled in his blonde hair. With her back up against the wall, he presses tightly to her: one hand running through her fiery red locks, the other caressing her long torso, exploring her every curve. As they break for air, he begins to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, and when he nips at a tender spot, she lets out a whimper which, in turn, brings out a low moan from him. Their foreheads touch and their eyes meet – deep brown drowning in icy gray.

"Ginny," he breathes, his voice husky with lust and passion.

And hearing her name on his lips – so gentle, so quiet – causes her eyes to widen, her breath to catch, her heart to race. Could it possibly mean . . . ?

"I want you," he says urgently, possessively, "Ginny I need you. You're all I think about, and it's driving me crazy; I can't get you out of my mind. And it makes me so mad that you can get under my skin like this, but you can. And now, every time I see you, I can't help but notice how beautiful and confident you are. And I know it doesn't seem like I care because we're always fighting, but that's only because I keep trying to push you away since there's no possible way you would want to be with me. But I'm tired of fighting, Ginny; I'm done with pretending. All I ask for is a chance, and I know we'll probably still fight and argue, but can't we try?" he paused, wondering whether or not he could say what he wanted to, and seeing her eyes shining up at him made him continue. "Please," he whispered his eyes on the floor.

He is prepared for rejection, disgust, anger; how could someone so incredibly good ever care for a cold-hearted, Death Eater's son?

She sees the fear and self-loathing in his eyes and feels her heart throb. How long had she secretly yearned for Draco?

So she kisses him, sweetly, softly – nothing at all like their first kiss. Fingers entwined, she meets his eyes, a radiant smile lighting up her face.

"I'm up for taking chances," she responds.

FIN

_AN: Please tell me what you think (if you think Draco seems too out of character or not)! Also, any other fanfic ideas would be greatly appreciated _


End file.
